


More Than Enough

by Kika988



Series: Keithtober/Smoochtober [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Prompt: Kiss on the nape, Seriously this is some tooth-rotting fluff you guys, Sheith wedding, Wedding, prompt: stars, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: It had all come together so easily, it was almost hard to believe it was real. Keith honestly hadn't expected to survive that last fall from the atmosphere, so when he woke up in the hospital, it had seemed perfectly logical to him for his first words to bemarry me. Shiro had said yes immediately, though later it had taken some doing to convince him that no, that wasn't just the pain meds talking and yes, Keith had been entirely serious.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely catching up on Keithtober/Smoochtober! I combined the prompts from the two lists for this one -- kiss on the nape and stars. Hope you enjoy!

It had all come together so easily, it was almost hard to believe it was real. Keith honestly hadn't expected to survive that last fall from the atmosphere, so when he woke up in the hospital, it had seemed perfectly logical to him for his first words to be _marry me_. Shiro had said yes immediately, though later it had taken some doing to convince him that no, that wasn't just the pain meds talking and _yes_ , Keith had been entirely serious. 

Coran had tried to introduce some pomp and circumstance to the proceedings as they began planning, but Shiro and Keith had both held firm: they wanted something small, something simple, something soon. 

That was how they'd come to be here, amongst a small gathering of their friends in the middle of the desert, the sand stretching for miles under the dark night sky. There was no music, no flowers or catering or any decorations other than the glittering blanket of stars above them. 

When they'd considered where to hold the ceremony, there had seemed no better option than out here at night, where the proximity of the stars made them feel like they were suspended between Earth where they began and space, where everything fell apart and then came back together. 

They were wearing their new Garrison uniforms, in red and black, with new gold bars on their shoulders. Allura officiated, her expression soft and tone confident as she read from the short script they'd decided on. Krolia stood at Keith's side, Matt at Shiro's. Their friends stood around them, a small island of love and support in the open air.

"Shiro, do you take Keith to be your husband?" 

Shiro's smile was almost wide enough to split his face, and if his eyes were a little watery when he answered, who could blame him? 

"I do." He pushed the ring onto Keith's finger -- they had both agreed they'd rather share their vows in private than try to recite them during the ceremony. As soon as the ring settled onto Keith's hand, Shiro brushed his thumb over the band, as if in awe of it. Allura smiled, then pressed on. 

"Keith, do you take Shiro to be your husband?" 

"I do." Keith's voice was low, but rough with emotion as he slid the ring over Shiro's knuckle. 

With a few more words and a couple of signatures, the two were married. There wasn't a dry eye in the small crowd as Shiro leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss -- in fact, Lance was crying so hard into Hunk's shoulder that he missed Keith turning the kiss around, dipping Shiro dramatically over the sand and turning it into something far less sweet. 

As everyone began heading back to the Garrison, Shiro tugged Keith away toward their hoverbike. 

"Come take me for a ride," Shiro said, grinning. Keith raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't there a different kind of riding we could be doing on our wedding night?" Shiro flushed red, but continued tugging on Keith's hand. 

"We'll get to that," he promised. "This first." Keith relented -- when had he ever been able to tell Shiro no? -- and soon they were flying across the desert, the wind whipping through their hair while the stars wheeled overhead. Keith drove, Shiro tucked up close and warm against his back. 

When they flew over a cliff, Keith's laugh was wild and free, and Shiro smiled as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Keith's neck, trusting him to win out against the pull of gravity easily.

Soon, they'd have to get back to work. Soon, they'd be back to being the Captain of the Atlas and the leader of Voltron, defending Earth and the universe against whatever threats might arise. But for tonight, they were just newlyweds, and that was more than enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> I'm on Twitter as B1ackPa1adins (those Ls are 1s!) so feel free to come chat about how much we love these boys <3


End file.
